User blog:Ox Rookbane/RPG: A Redwall Feast
About The RPG: There is a Nameday feast going on at Redwall. You are attending it. Enjoy the delicious meals and enjoy the company of otherbeasts. Use the comments to Role-Play. Either Reply to another user's comment, or start a new one and refer to them. Do not edit the page itself unless you have PERMISSION TO ADD A CHARACTER. Rules: *There is to be NO VIOLENCE. *The Abbot/Abbess will be chosen by me (Ox Rookbane) *''TO APPLY FOR A CHARACTER, PLEASE POST ON MY MESSAGE WALL. TITLE THE MESSAGE, "RPG: A Redwall Feast Character". THE BODY OF THE TEXT SHOULD INCLUDE: NAME OF CHARACTER, SPECIES, AND GENDER. NO NEED FOR BACKGROUND INFORMATION.'' **You can have multiple characters, but please have only a maximum of 3. If you do not have a character, Do Not Participate In This RPG. You can simply add a character and join right in, though you may miss some of the fun. You do not need to make a big entrance, but you can simply just show/include yourself. *You must follow the rules set by the Creator of the Wikia. Please refer to the protocol. *It is O.K to use a character from another RPG, but if this contradicts your role in a different RPG, please do not participate with that character. *'BE RESPECTFUL'. *'GIVE EVERYONE A CHANCE'. *'DO NOT SHUN OTHERS. INCLUDE THEM'. How to Roleplay # You act as your character. You are not you; your real-life self. # If you want your character to say something, use ("), and put the text in that. # If you want your character to do an action, here are examples: ##Use (*)s. */action here*. The use of / is needed as for the Wikia will mistake it and make it a bold text instead of leaving it be. You do not need to use / if there are words before it. You can try using (<nowiki> , </nowiki>), (remove the If it does not work, please edit it and fix it. ## You can flatly type it in Italics or regular text. [Example1: He jumped up. [Example2: He jumped up.] #If you are going to talk Off-Topic, it's not necessarily enforced, but please type it in parentheses. Species Limitations *No Vermin. **This does/may include rats, weasels, foxes, ferrets, stoats, etc. *A Skipper is allowed, but only one please. Your name will be Skipper, unless defined otherwise.(Skipper Bank) Always Male *A Log-A-Log is allowed, but only one please. Your name will be Log-a-Log, unless defined otherwise. (Log-a-Log Osbil) Can be Male/Female *There isn't a certain number limit for specific species, but please try not to have 50 Badgers and 1 mouse, and 2 moles. (If that is even possible) *Birds are O.K. Please let it be a species known to have been hospitalized at Redwall. (Kestrel, Hawk/Eagle, Owl, etc.) *A mouse CAN be the Abbot/Abbess (Shrew/Mouse/Otter) *A Badger Lord is acceptable, but please remember they are a Badger Lord, and not a common Redwaller(Abbey Badger, Badger Mother, etc.). **Don't understand? Take Sunflash The Mace for example. He stayed at Redwall for awhile, but still returned to be a Badger Lord. What I'm saying is that you can be a visiting Badger Lord, but you cannot be a Badger Lord and permanently be at Redwall. That defeats the purpose. Cast of Characters To add your character, please post something on my Message Wall about your character. Please include their Name, Species, and Gender. Don't forget to add your username to show ownership Example: * Bobby Fulbright, Vole, Male (NoGoodUserNames123) **Bobby Fulbright is the name, Vole is the species, and Male is the gender. Follow that order. I do not need a quick bio or short about your character. That can be revealed in the RPG. Cast of Characters ABBESS/ABBOT (1 ONLY) *Abbot Furgin Swiftrudder, Otter, Male (Owned by: E) Rest of Cast (No Limitation To Numbers) *Brother Aldric (Owned by: Snowstripe) *Talonic, Hawk, Male (Owned by: Ox) *Chestnut, Squirrel, Female (Owned by: Ox) * * * * * * Category:Blog posts